A New Pair of Eyes
by motherfuckingfox
Summary: Rose's Russia Trip turns out a little different, but how different? And how bad is the difference? So many questions, but so little answers.....
1. The End of the Beginning

**Dimitri manages to convince Rose to join him. Set in Blood Promise, Rose doesn't escape.**

**Disclaimer: Because a disclaimer is so what you need, this was all made by Richelle Mead.**

Dimitri had my gaze, and his beauty got to my soul. I relaxed a bit, and my tense muscles calmed. I slouched a bit, and relaxed my face.

"Rose, I need you to go and lie still on the bed." He said softly, and I did as I was told. He handcuffed my ankles and wrists to a post each, so I was spread out across the bed. He was already out of his clothes, and he had me out of mine before another second. He attacked my mouth, kissing me strongly, distracting me while he entered me. He was thrusting before I realised. When he pulled out, he rolled over, and suddenly, he had my clothes on me, and his clothes on. He looked at me sadly.

"I haven't fed today, Rose. I am very sad, now. You wouldn't want me to be sad now, would you?" He said, and I shook my head. I would hate for this gorgeous creature to be sad. He said he was hungry. I pushed my hair back, and offered him my neck.

"You truly are amazing." He said before sinking into my neck. He drank, and drank. And The high got better and better and better. I whimpered, and leaned into the bed, urging him on.

"Be careful, Rose. I might just drink you dry, and then I would be so happy, I might kiss you again." He said, his voice husky. I whimpered in delight again. Then I began to get dizzy. Very dizzy. but he kept drinking. And I kept riding the high.

Finally, he stopped, and pulled back, drawing blood from his own wrist. My blood was smeared around his mouth, and my world started to go black. I heard my heartbeat fade. He pressed his blood to my lips, and I drank for all I was worth.

"Rose, stop." He said softly, and I did, pulling away.

"Tell me you want to do this. Tell me you love me." Dimitri said.

"No. I don't want to be a Strigoi." I mumbled, managing to hold onto that truth I had convinced myself many years before.

"Tell me, Rose. Tell me you want it. Tell me you want me. Forever. Tell me you love me." He said ever softer, and this time, I couldn;t resist.

"I want to do this, Dimitri. I love you." I said, before drinking his blood again. He stroked my hair as I drank, and even when I wasn't dizzy, the world went black

I opened my eyes, and gazed in wonder. Everything was so clear, and bright. I saw Dimitri sitting next to me, and he smiled when he saw my consciousness.

"Roza, you look more beautiful than ever." He said, and I leaned up. I saw my reflection in his eye. A red ring around my pupil. Pale skin. Fangs.

"Oh, crap." I groaned, running a hand through my hair, frustrated.

"What?" Heasked, astonished and worried.

"I'm a Strigoi." I replied croakily.

* * *

**Ha ha. Did you like it? I thought I did a good job. Well, anyways, review me. Not about my pathetic lemon, please. I'm not changing it, its fine. It covers the essentials.**


	2. A New Rose

"I've been dreaming of this day for sometime now, Rose." Dimitri laughed, and pulled me into a hug. My throat ripped into flames as I caught his scent.

"Dimitri, I don't want this." I said, throwing my hands down to my sides. DImitri looked confused.

"Don't you want me? Oh, Rose. We can be together now. Forever." He told me, and I could hear the desire in his voice. It was like we were back at the Academy. He was more casual around me than ever.

"What about Lissa. I never wanted any of this, and neither did you." I groaned, running my hand through my hair.  
"Lissa is none of my concern, and besides, the bond's broken. And I didn't know any better back then. But Rose, oh, its amazing. Come on, we have to introduce you formally to Galina. She'll be ecstatic." Dimitri said, pulling me out of the room. I saw the other door open, and Inna scurry past, but she looked shocked to see me.

Dimitri led me through the estate, to a little room, with a fireplace and couches and all. A borwn-haired woman sat reading the newspaper on the couch. She glanced up, and smiled to see me. She started off in a string of Russian.

"She said she's heard so much about you. She's so happy you've finally joined us." Dimitri translated, and Galina nodded.

"Hey Dimitri, I'm kinda tired. I'm gonna go, you know, sit down for a while. Think about some stuff." I told him, and he nodded. He opened the doors back to my prison, and I locked myself in there. I threw myself on the bed, and tried to get to sleep. Success. I felt Adrian's dream coming. Perfect.

I was on the balcony at the Ski Lodge where we first met. I smiled when I saw him, but he looked horrified.

"Rose, you're a, a, a Strigoi!" He gasped, backing away.

"Wait, Adrian, don't leave. I'm not going to hurt you!" I called desperately, and he raised an eyebrow.

"I want you and Lissa to help me. I don't want this. I want you to kill me, Adrian. I'm getting out of here, and I'm coming home. I need you to free me." I said, nd he looked even more horrified.

"I'm not going to kill you, Rose. I could never. We'll find that Robert Doru, and he can change you back." Adrian said, and I wanted to cry.

"Adrian, please. I don't want to have to kill innocent people. I don't want this. I never did. But the bite, and the compulsion, and it was just too much. Dimitri caught me. He, he, he," I broke down into tears, and Adrian pulled me into a comforting hugg. He patted my back, and pulled away.

"Rose, we'll get through this. But listen to me. You're not going to die, and nobody else is, either. Just, try not to kill anybody. Just drink a little bit. I have to go back to Lissa now, but don't worry, just come home and we'll sort this out." He said, and disappeared, snapping me awake. I heard the door click open, and I leaned up and grabbed a book to make it look like I was reading. A western. Great. Dimitri stared at me.

"You were sleeping, weren't you?" He guessed, and I considered lying.

"Yeah, I was tired." I admitted. Not a full lie.

"And I woke you up?" He asked me, and I nodded.

"You go back to sleep. I've got things to do anyways." He said, and left. I lay down on the bed, and went back to sleep. I felt like Adrian was coming back, but when the dream found me, my visitor wasn't Adrian. It was Lissa. She stared at me, and I stared back. I saw fear in her eyes.

"Liss, I'm so sorry." I tried to apologize, but she cut me off.

"Adrian told me. And I'm okay, I'm just glad you're semi-alive. I mean, he could've killed you." Lissa said, and I smiled.

"I told him I'd preferred that, but he compelled me, and bit me, and it was just," I sighed, and she understood. I could tell.

"It feels weird not knowing what you're thinking." I said, and smiled sadly. She laughed croakily.

"Yeah, but I kind of feel free for once."

"Hey, you said you felt free when you tried those baggy pants on in Missoula." I reminded her, and she actually laughed properly.

"Yep. They were what, 4 sizes too big?" She guessed, and I laughed too.

"I miss you, Liss. " I was almost crying.

"Miss you too, Rose." She said, and we hugged each other.

"What are we going to do? What am I going to do, Liss?" I murmured into her shoulder, not at all wanting to hurt her.

"I don't know." She replied, pulling away, and resting her hands on my shoulders. I did the same.

"You know what?" I said, realizing something.

"What?" She asked, looking scared and worried.

"I'm actually scared. What if I never get to _see _you again? What if I die like this?" I shivered, and she smiled wisely.

"We'll find a way to reverse it." Lissa promised. The scenery changed. We were in Lissa's dorm, sitting on her couch. We spent the next few hours talking about our time at the Academy, our time on the run, what had been going on, all sorts of stuff. She finally had to go.

"Adrian needs me back to study about how to reverse you back. Rose, I miss you. Don't kil anyone." She said, and I laughed.

"I won't, I don't want to either so I'm good. Well wadda ya know? The most badass novice guardian, and the only Strigoi who doesn't want to kill." I said, and she smiled.

"Rose?"

"Yeah, Lissa?"

"Wear contacts." She said, before vanishing, pulling me back to my own dreams. I woke up easily. Dimitri was sitting on the couch reading a western novel. He beamed at me.

"You're awake." He croaked joyfully, and kissed me. He tasted like blood.

"You were feeding." I accused when he finally pulled away. He looked sheepish, and I was beginning to wonder why he was a touch nervous around me now.

"Yeah, but it was neccesary. I hadn't fed in three days. Thats how long you were out." He said in his defense, and I widened my eyes.

"Three days? Wow, I thought I was out for twenty minutes. I must look pretty darn fantastic if it took that long." I joked, and he just stared.

"I do look good, don't I?" I guessed, and he nodded. I wished I could see myself, but Strigoi cast no reflection, so I couldn't. As if reading my thoughts, he grinned slyly.

"Strigoi can have their pictures taken. I took the liberty of doing it for you while you were asleep." Dimitri said, and whipped out a camera. He showed me the only picture on it. It was me, but I didn't believe it. I was pale, and I had fangs. My eyes were wider, and of course were red. My eyelashes were longer. My lips were the color of cocoa. My hair was chocolate brown, and complimented well with my light skin. I was musclier, and slimmer, and I was way hotter. I looked dangerous at the same time as unbelievably gorgeous. I gasped. Dimitri smiled.

"Now you see what I see. oh, Roza. I love you." He sighed adoringly, and kissed me pleadingly. I was in control now, and I gently pushed him away. Easier done than said.

"I'm stronger than you." I accused, grinning. All he did was look at me.

"Yes, Rose, you are." He admitted, laughing.

"Why is my throat burning?" I asked, and his smile faded.

"Oh, you're hungry. Its okay, I've brought you a fresh human, so we don't have to hunt." Dimitri said, and darted out, returning with a blonde woman, only about mid thirties.

"Now I know how uncomfortable you are about doing this, so you don't have to finish her, I will. Its fine, you'll get used to it." He reassured me, and I breathed a sigh of relief. She grinned when she saw me, and I guessed she was an addict. She sat next to me, and pushed her hair back, exposing her neck. I leaned forward, and bit into her neck. She moaned in delight.

I tasted her blood, and it was like extra sugary sugar. It was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted. I drank her blood until Dimitri told me to stop. She was alive, and panting. I tried to smile at her, but she shuddered at my attempt. Dimitri stepped forward, and she arched her neck in anticipation. Dimitri bit into her neck, and I watched as he drank the life from her, and as it flowed into him, I grew jealous. But, as I ran my tongue over my fangs, I yearned for my soul...


	3. True Rose Style

My first few days of being a Strigoi were hectic. I had to get used to feeding, the immortal strength, having to do my hair blinded, not being able to slip inside Lissa or check on her, but I think the thing I missed most was the sun. I burned in agonizing pain whilst I was in the sun, but on the top floor, in the fifth room across, there was a window with a crack in it, and the light flooded through. I stood in the light until the pain was unbearable, trying to teach my body to like sunlight.

Dimitri found me doing this. He laughed.

"Rose, its always going to hurt." He knew I was trying to act dhampir. I ate normal food, and I did my dhampir training sessions, and I practised with wooden stakes and everything. I taught myself what the academy would teach me, and somedays I pretended Dimitri was Lissa, and that I had to protect her. He liked that, me trying to protect him.

One day, whilst sleeping, Adrian and I were discussing escape plans. Adrian visited my dreams everyday, so to keep me sane.

"Well, what if at night, when everyone's asleep or out hunting, you just slip away? I mean, you said that Belikov doesn't take you hunting with him, he brings you back a human, so just ditch before he comes back." Adrian suggested.

"Galina watches me while he's gone. She just sits there, and Oleg translates, and we just talk until Dimitri gets back." I sighed.

"Go toilet then and climb out the window?" He asked.

"No windows in the house opens, otherwise sunlight could get in." I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and in my world, it was.

"Well, fight them." Adrian said. I shook my head.

"No, I would lose. I'm stronger than both of them, but they're faster and smarter." I replied. I wasn't trying to prove Adrian wrong, its just all his ideas had holes.

"What if we came to you? Liss, Christian, Mia and I could come and release our super mad awesome powers on them and kick some Strigoi butt." Adrian laughed, and I froze.

"That might actually work. I could help you fight, and you guys could use your powers! Adrian, you're a genius! I could kiss you, but I'm not." I exclaimed, and he laughed.

"Why not?" He asked, punching me lightly.

"Because I would catch your scent, start drinking you dry and end up killing you." I laughed, and he frowned.

"Remember, I get a fair shot when you're a dhampir again." He reminded me like always. Lissa and Adrian had found a way to return me to dhampir form. All I had to do was re-unite with my parents, and apparently my soul would stir long enough for Lissa to heal it, and it would overcome the darkness. Yay.

"What about Dimitri? He's been Strigoi too long for the parent thing to work." I defended the only problem left. Adrian was all for staking him, but I refused to budge. Instead of telling me to kill him, Adrina smiled this time.

"He'll see you dhampir, his soul will stir with anger, and them we heal him." Adrian announced, and I laughed in astonishment.

"Really? Thats great!" I exclaimed, and did hug Adrian, who was cautious.

"Don't worry, I can't catch your scent unless I want to, I just made that up. Tomorrow we'll organise the escape plan. Ooh, time for me to go." I laughed, looking at my watch. Adrian sighed.

"Can't you stay a little longer?"

"No, Dimitri's got a surprise for me, so he's going to wake me up, and you'll hate that. I gotta go." I said, and Adrian disappeared, a sad smile etched across his face.

I woke up, and rubbed my eyes. Dimitri was standing over me, smiling.

"Ready for your surprise?" He asked me, and I nodded, standing up. He led me through the house, to the second floor, where he lived. He led me into his room, where a little gold present was sitting on the bed. I picked up the box, and ripped the paper off. A cardboard box. Dimitri urged me to open it. I did, and that black dress I wore the night Victor unleashed his lust spell on us was there. I gasped, and picked it up, holding it to me. It still looked like it fit. Something else sat in the box. The lip gloss he got me as a present once before. I laid the dress down, and threw my arms around Dimitri. I was on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Dimitri! Why would you do this for me?" I whimpered, caught in the joyous moment.

"Why else? Because I love you, Roza." He whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes, savouring the moment.

"Dimitri? Do you ever miss embracing your soul?" I asked him, and he looked confused. I exhaled, and his smiling, wondrous expression faded.

"Sometimes. Sometimes, I get a feeling deep down inside of me that I'm lost, and I can't find my way out."

"Thats your soul, battering against this line of evil we have inside us. It wants to be free, Dimitri. Set it free." I said, my voice fading.

"How?" He asked, overcome with emotion.

"Adrian's been visiting my dreams. He and Lissa have found a way for both of us. I can graduate, and you can be assigned somewhere at court, and we can have that life we wanted. No rules, no boundaries." I said, my voice cracking up an octave.

"What if it's a trap? What if someone kills us?" He asked, now sounding slightly interested.

"Liss and I have worked it out. We wear contacts, clear nose plugs, we hide our fangs, we use spray tan. We arrive in Montana, Lissa and Adrian change us back, problem solved." I replied happily, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Feeding?"

"I don't kill them, I drug them out with endorphins and leave." I reminded him, and he frowned at my dhampir-like attitude.

"And you're sure this is what you want?" He asked me, and I nodded confidently.

"I'm positive." I assured him. He stood there, contemplating my proposal, and then grabbed my wrist, tugging at it.

"Well then get to it, Hathaway! We've got a shopping trip due!" He laughed, pulling me out of the house.

We ran to the convenience store. As we ran, Dimitri was talking to me.

"So, are we paying for the stuff or just compelling?" He asked, and I glared.

"We are paying." I growled, and he nodded.

We got the stuff, payed the shocked cashier and left. Dimitri told me to pack my bags, get dressed, and prepare to leave. I ravaged my closet, pulling out my outfit. Dark blue skinny jeans, green all-stars, a gold jacket with black stripes that reached just above my hips, a long, thin blue vest singlet, and my white rayban sunnies. Dimitri met me in my room, his boring brown suitcase already packed. I was already changed, and so he just helped me pack my stuff.

"Now for the others." Dimitri muttered, and I nodded uneasily. He was talking about killing Galina. We crept downstairs to Galina's room. She was asleep, and Dimitri gestured the head of the bed.

"On my signal, prop her up. She'll wake up, but I'll get her head off before she has time to react." He whispered, and I nodded. He counted to three on his fingers, and I quickly pushed her up. She stirred, but Dimitri's hands were around her head, and with a quick twist, her head was no longer attatched to her head. Her face twisted with pain, and her eyes were wide.

"Now for Nathan." He nodded. I walked up to the door, but it flew open, slamming me into the corner. And who should stand in the doorway, but Nathan himself.

"So you think you can just kill me? Huh? And I see you dealt with Galina. Impressive. But I'm not alone. I own the estate." He growled, and I stood very still. If I moved, Nathan would see me, but if I stood still, he would notice me anyway.

"You know Nathan, you forgot one improtant lesson. Don't hesitate." Dimitri said calmly, and my heart jolted. He was talking to me. I lunged, landing on Nathan's back. He noticed me beforehand, but I caught the element of surprise, and he only struggled after I had restrained his arms. Dimitri was there, his hands grabbing Nathan's head, and twisting. With a sickening crack, Nathan slumped to the floor. His eyes went wide, then blank. Marlen came through the door just them, but I was too quick. I landed a kick in the stomach, and he doubled over, wheezing. A truly stupid move. His head fell too.

"All too easy." Dimitri smirked, and I grinned. I had done the world a favor beheading and eliminating three evil Strigoi. My good deed of the day. I glanced at him, wanting to leave already. He nodded.

"Go get your bag."

"Its already at the front door." I announced, and he laughed. A gust of wind flew through the room, and Dimitri was holding a plastic bag. He pulled out a little box, and tossed it to me. I caught it swiftly, and read the label.

'Eye Contacts.' it said. How original. I took out the little plastic slide, and pressed it to my eye, blinking rapidly. I could see the little pixels in the screen, and I immediately wanted to take it out. Dimitri already had his muddy brown ones in, and he suddenly looked like a dhampir. He pulled out a bottle of spray tan, and started with my legs, then his arms, then my arms, then his legs, and soon, there was spray tan everywhere. I was laughing. It was cold.

When I looked semi-dhampir, and my bags were packed, we set off in the shiny black SUV to the airport.


	4. The Beginning of the End

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm so glad you guys like it. Constructive critism would be nice!**

**I'm hoping to have this story finished before my school term, because writing fanfics with homework due and stuff is not cool.**

**Disclaimer: I think you get it, I'm not the genius Richelle Mead, and I only own the plot.**

* * *

Our disguises worked. The people at Novosibirsk airport had no idea we were Strigoi. Our flight path went from Novosibirsk to Moscow, then to Amsterdam, to Seattle, and finally to Missoula, where we'de take a car to St Vladimir's. Lissa, Adrian, Christian, Eddie, and my parents would meet us in the cabin where I met Tasha Ozera. All our landings and take offs were at night too, thanks to Dimitri's skilled planning.

When we finally landed in Missoula, I was exhausted. Dimitri said I could sleep in the car to the academy. I slept through the drive, and woke up about five minutes away from the Academy. Lissa called me about thirty seconds after I woke up.

"Hello?" I mumbled into the cellphone.

"Rose? Where are you?" Lissa asked frantically.

"Umm, like 5 minutes away, why?" I replied.

"Don't come through the main gates. Jesse overhead Adrian and I talking about you coming, and he knew you're a Strigoi." Lissa explained.

"So, its just Jesse Zeklos." I sighed, still tired, and quite stiff.

"He tipped off the gate operators." She said, and I clenched the phone so tightly I thought it would snap.

"The cabin's outside of the wards, and the gate." I said.

"Umm, we're all in the cabin, and we're surrounded by guardians." She said, and I gasped.

"What?" I spat through gritted teeth.

"Tell Dimitri to stop!" She said, and Dimitri must've heard her, because he pulled over.

"What's going on?" Dimitri asked.

"Jesse tipped off the gate operators that Strigoi are coming." I repeated what Lissa had said, only it sounded so differently coming from my lips.

"So, the cabin's outside of the wards, we're safe." He said casually, and prepared to start the car again.

"The cabin's also surrounded by guardians." I told him, and he groaned.

"Liss, explain to them whats going on." I instructed.

"Christians outside doing that right now. They don't believe him." She hesitated, and I heard Adrian's voice.

"Adrian thinks you should just come and explain it yourselves." She said, and I growled.

"I don't think they'd let us explain, we'd be too busy dying!" I snapped back, and she paused to pass the message to Adrian.

"Let Adrian, Eddie and Christian distract them while you, mom, and Abe come out." I said, and she repeated the message to her audience.

"They won't let us through." I heard a shaking, them Adrian's voice.

"Okay little dhampir. You're going to have to convince them. Through the phone." Adrian commanded, and I clicked.

"That'll work. Okay, go outside, request for the leader." I told him. I heard footsteps, and Adrian addressing the guardians.

"Rose? Christian says you're here!" I heard Alberta's voice, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, and no. I'm about 2 and a half minutes away from the gate." I said.

"And you're a Strigoi." It wasn't a question. I hesitated.

"Yes. But Lissa and Adrian found a way for us to change back." I told her.

"Us?"

"Dimitri." His postured changed at the sound of his name.

"Rose, we can't let you in. I'm so sorry." She said, and I groaned.

"Send them out, then. We're not armed, and we won't hurt them." I told her, and she hesitated. I heard her talking to somebody else.

"Okay, I'm sending them out, anlong with a few guardians. If you fight, they'll kill you." She said slowly, and I exhaled.

"Yes, thats perfect. Don't worry, the next time you see me, I'll be a dhampir." I told her, and hung up.

"They're coming out with some other guardians." I told Dimitri as he navigated down the driveway. I saw Lissa and Adrian, along with Eddie and Adrian, but I couldn't see my parents. And they couldn't see us, thanks to the tinted windows.

"Okay, I'll just call Lissa and ask what happens now." I said, and dialled the number. I saw Lissa answer.

"Yeah?"

"What happens now? Do we both come out, or what?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Yes. You have to trust us. We're going to have to chain you down, so you don't attack." She said slowly, and I laughed. I repeated her instruction to Dimitri, who also laughed.

"Good to know you have faith in us, Liss." I joked, and she chuckled.

"Okay, you come out first, and we'll get Dimitri out in a second." She said, beckoning me out.

"I'll tell you when you can come out, kay?" I told Dimitri, and he nodded. Slowly, I got out of the car. The guardians stiffened when they saw me, and I put my hands above my head, where they could see them.

"Rose, come over here." Lissa said, gesturing a tree and a pile of chains. I walked over slowly, and I heard Christian and Eddie gasp as they too saw me. I smiled at them, but it probably looked liek a cold smile.

I stood still while they chained me to the tree, and when they were finished, I couldn't move.

"Okay, tell Dimitri he can come out." Lissa said, holding a phone to my ear.

"They say you can come out now." I told him, and I heard the car door slam. Dimitri appeared and everyone gasped. They cahined him up too, but blindfolded him, so he couldn't see.

"Okay, Janine! Abe! Come on out!" Lissa called, and Adrian and Eddie stepped aside, to reveal my mother and father, standing right next to each other. I gasped, and my heart stirred.

"Mom!" I cried, and longed to hug her, to be in her arms. I felt a shudder deep down inside of me, and Lissa sprang forward, her hand touching my shoulder. I felt all the joyousness, the music, the light, the happiness, everthing, well up inside of her, and then slowly, it fought into me. I no longer felt all of that darkness, and urge to kill. I no longer felt that bittterness that had bruised my heart so much. I breathed in, and out.

"Welcome home, Rose." Lissa sighed before I passed out.


	5. A Happy Ever After

**Okay so I couldn't be bothered making a whole sequel, not when I've got other stories on the way that need my loving attention. But I changed the ending of the other chapter 5!!! Here it is. Review, or I won't post it! :P**

**Luv ya!**

**Lyndsey.**

_THREE YEARS LATER..._

I was woken to the sound of a baby crying. I sighed. Dimitri sat up, as did I.

"I'll go." I mumbled almost incoherently, and started to stand up.

"No, I'll go." Dimitri sighed, and he got up out of bed, and stumbled down the hallway. The baby stopped crying, and Dimitri returned.

"Problem solved." He said as he climbed back into bed. I snuggled deep into the covers, and as I fell asleep, Dimitri wrapped his arms around me, and held me to him. I was sure that if I could smile while I was asleep, I would have been smiling then.

The house was very busy the next morning. I got up at around 6:00, but Dimitri was already up and making me breakfast. Doughnuts. My favorite. I murmured in delight as I chewed.

"She's crying again." Dimitri sighed. I stood up, and weaved through the house until I got to the little nursery. My 9 month old baby girl Allie lay in her cot, crying her eyes out. I scooped her up, and rocked her in my arms.

"Shhh, baby girl. Its okay, Mama's got you. Shhh." I hushed her, and she stopped crying, and fell asleep again. I laid her back down and tiptoed out of the room, and back to the kitchen. Kelly, my 4 year old girl was sitting on the counter, and she beamed when she saw me.

"Mama!" She squealed as she ran straight into my arms. I laughed, until I remembered Allie was sleeping.

"Kelly, you have to be quiet. Allie's asleep." I chastised her gently, and she giggled, lowering her tone immensely.

"Mama, can we go visit Auntie Lissa and Uncle Chris?" Kelly asked, and I picked her up again.

"Of course we can . I'll go ring Auntie Lissa, and if she allows it, we'll go today."

"Will Sofia be there?"

"Of course."

"Kelly, guess who's coming next week?" Dimitri gasped in mock surprise. Kelly's never ending smile widened.

"Who?" She begged.

"Your grandparents, aunties and cousins from Russia!" He told her, and she squealed. I had just remembered Dimitri's mother and sisters and their children were coming over, as well as my parents.

Just then, my 8 year old son Mason skipped in, and gave me a quick hug.

Now, history said that dhampirs mixing with dhampirs couldn't make more dhampirs, but apparently used-to-be-strigoi dhampirs getting together with other used-to-be-Strigoi dhampirs made dhampirs. And Dimitri and I were the only known used-to-be-Strigoi dhampirs around.

"Mama, what's the name of that school I'm going to?" He asked me when I had given him his cereal.

"St Vladimir's Academy. Mason, when you go there tomorrow, I want you to ask Dr Olendzki, the nurse, if she remembers Rose Hathaway." I told him, and he nodded. Dimitri chuckled.

"Dad, who's Rose Hathaway?" Mason asked Dimitri, who was smiling at me. I shrugged.

"Never you mind. I'm sure if you listen to your Mama she'll tell you." Dimitri told him, ruffling his hair.

"I'll go ring Lissa." I told Dimitri, and walked over to the phone. I dialed the number I had memorized. Lissa and Christian had got married after we graduated, and I was her guardian for two years until she left college, and moved in with Christian. His guardians protect her now, and they have a family, with two beautiful children who did continue the Dragomir line, and a dog named Freckles.

The phone rang twice, before Christian answered.

"Hey, Rose!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, Christian. Can I talk to Liss?" I asked, and he laughed.

"Of course. Hold on." He said, and called for Lissa away from the phone. I heard Lissa's voice next.

"Hey, Rose! Whats up?" She asked.

"Oh, Kelly wanted to pop over for a visit. Is that okay?" I replied cheerfully.

"Always. Why don't you head round now?" She suggested, and I nodded.

"That'd be great. Okay, see you soon." I said, and hung up.

"Kelly, Mason, go and get dressed. We're going to visit Auntie Lissa." I announced, and Kelly squealed, rushing off.

"Can you go make sure Kelly gets dressed into something nice, and I'll go and tend to Allie." I told Dimitri, who nodded, and followed Kelly upstairs. I went back to Allie's room, and after she was fed and dressed, I went downstairs with her in my arms. Mason was already dressed into shorts and a shirt, and Kelly was in a yellow sun dress.

Lissa lived just down the road, ironically. Lissa stood at the door, waving at us. Christian stood by her side, and he was holding their 2 year old son Benny. I smiled.

I hugged Lissa quickly, and shook hands with Christian. Kelly ran straight up to her best friend, Lissa's daughter Sofia, and they walked into the house talking rapidly about some new website Sofia had found. Mason went up to his best friend Cameron, and they went off to play with the dog. Allie giggled when she saw Benny, and after they were in the safezone, they started playing with the foam building blocks.

Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and I sat down in the lounge. Lissa had lived at court, and was therfore very rich. She and Christian had their house custom-built. It was prestigous, clean, modern, luxurious, and perfectly safe. She had wards around her house, and many guardians around, all armed with stakes and a Moroi fire using partner.

"Guess what, guys?" Lissa said excitedly. Her emotions were overwhelmingly pleseant.

When nobody answered, Lissa burst.

"Mia and Eddie are engaged!" She announced, and I gasped.

"I didn't know they were together." I said, and Lissa nodded.

"Yeah, apparently they dated when Eddie and his assignment moved to court. I think it's sweet." Lissa sighed happily, and I smiled. She was always thinking of others happiness.

"I'm glad Eddie got the girl." Christian said, and we all nodded in agreement.

"When's the wedding?" Dimitri asked, and Lissa whipped out an invitation, handing it to me.

"You are invited to the wedding of Mia Rinaldi and Eddison Castile on the 29th November at Castile manor. Hey, looks like Lissa wasn't the only one who got rich." I chuckled, and Lissa lightly punched me in the arm.

"Hey, it is true though." Christian remarked, and I heard squealing and laughing from next door.

"I can't believe Mason and Cam are going to school tomorrow!" Lissa sighed.

"Yeah, I know. Seems like just yesterday Dimitri was dragging us back, aye Liss?" I laughed, nudging Dimitri. He blushed, remembering the memory quite well.

"God, I feel like a gossiping 40 year old."

"We're not even 30, Liss."

"I know."

We all burst out laughing, and I knew that nobody else was luckier than I was, unless some other Rose Hathaway existed in a parallel universe, and never got turned into a Strigoi.......

**Ladies and Getlemen, I give you the end of my story. (Theatre burst into applause) Lets play simon says, aye? Simon says review!**


End file.
